Two Survivors
by Jakuro the German ninja
Summary: currently on haitus. sorry.
1. The begining

Two survivors

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is the only owner of Naruto.)

Chapter one: the beginning

Naruto Uzumaki was walking toward the hospital to see how Sasuke was doing. Sakura and him got Sasuke back from Orochimaru a year ago. Naruto and Sakura had to beat Sasuke up to bring him back. Orochimaru escaped and wasn't heard from since then. When Naruto got to the hospital, he noticed Hinata around a corner.

"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" Naruto said loudly.

"Konnichiwa, N-N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said shyly. "So why are you here?" Hinata's small blush grew into a giant crimson one. " I wanted t-to th-th-thank y-you for the k-k-k-k-kiss you gave m-me a month ago at the dance competition." After she said this Naruto was almost as red in the face as Hinata.

" Heheh, well, um, doitashi mashite, heh." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Kukuku, well isn't that precious." An ominous voice sounded from above the two. They both looked up and saw Orochimaru standing above them.

"Orochimaru, if you want Sasuke you won't get him," Naruto yelled at the snake bastard sannin. "Oh I don't need Sasuke-kun anymore, I will destroy Konoha with a nuclear missile sent to me by my brother in America, _Cobra Commander_." (A/N: Idea from friend)

"Nani?" The two teens were confused. "Kukuku, you'll see, right before you're dead!" Orochimaru hysterically laughed and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

"**Kit, look up!" ** Naruto heard Kyuubi yell. He looked up and saw a giant object coming right towards Konoha. Red chakra came out of him fast. "HINATA-CHAN WATCH OUT!" Naruto dove at Hinata causing her to be covered by the chakra. Then the missile hit and every thing went dark.

When Naruto woke up, all around him around him was rubble. He couldn't see anyone he started to dig through the rubble and soon he found an unconscious Hinata with a sharp stone stuck a little bit into her right thigh.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto screamed as he gently pulled out the stone, tore some his sleeve and wrapped it around her thigh. Naruto then ran into the forest to see if he could find any thing to heal her.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review, no flames. Please also give ideas for my next chapter. I will post the people with the best ideas. All of my friends rule. If you want to chat say that in the review. Till next time, _Sayonara._


	2. The forest

The forest

(A/N: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto is the only owner of Naruto.)

A/N: I will now continue in English. (With one or two words in Japanese.)

(A/N: This chapter will be long.)

Naruto was running through the forest with Hinata in his arms looking for some herbs that would help heal her big wound. Soon he fond the right herbs, placed them on Hinata's wound and started to heal her with healing jutsu.

" Domo arigato Tsunade, for teaching me how to use medical jutsu." After two minutes of healing her (with a little bit help of Kyuubi's healing chakra) Hinata was sleeping peacefully. Naruto rested against a tree and took a nap himself. After an hour Hinata finally stirred as a sigh that she was waking up.

" **Hey kit wake up she started to stir."** Over the years Kyuubi had grown to care about Naruto. So Naruto went over to her and looked at her face. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto's face and got a blush.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-is th-that you?" Hinata said in a half asleep voice.

"Yep, it's me." Naruto sighed with glee. He helped Hinata up and gave her some cooked fish in a river a little way away. " I was worried that you were gone for."

After they ate and Naruto helped Hinata stand up the both went back to the ruins of what used to be Konoha to see if anyone else survived. They were digging and sweating for what like forever but with no prevail. Not even Tsunade nor Jiraiya survived, everyone was gone. After that Hinata fell to her to knees and started to cry.

" F-father, s-sister, hic e-everyone, e-e-everyone was gone hic." Naruto also cried, after a while Naruto hollered to the heavens.

"Orochimaru you bastard you will pay for this." Naruto then stopped crying and put an offering hand to Hinata to help her up. She looked at him and he had a smile on his face but she could see that he was still crying inside. "We'll get that snake-bastard for what he did."

"Mhm." Hinata nodded and took Naruto's hand and they went in to the forest to get back at Orochimaru.

After a while at the camp they made Naruto and Hinata started to make plans how to get revenge at Orochimaru. Naruto stated that it is best if they got ninja from every one of the ninja countries, which have been harmed by Orochimaru's malice, Hinata agreed to this and she suggested first they go to the sand village to get the sand siblings. Naruto agreed to this and they set off on their journey to gather ninja.

(A/N: The idea contest is still going, please write some. Review please. Next chapter: Gathering up.


End file.
